Clique vs Clique
by jyvonne13
Summary: The Twins, Tess and Nona, and the Bratz have hated each other for a long time. When a plan to take down the Bratz goes wrong, will the two clique's be able to put aside their differences and become friends?
1. The Bratz

**it's been an extremely long time since I've written anything on fanfiction. I still read my stories every now and then and reply to reviews though. A few years ago I wrote a Bratz story called "The New Girl". I've wanted to follow up on it with a story that follows the same timeline. I started writing this story a very long time ago and didn't get past chapter 2. Since I've had free time I decided to finish it and might even add more to my Bratz series.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story and be sure to leave a review!**

Chapter 1:

The Bratz

A girl leaned up against her black Mercedes in the busy parking lot one morning at Styles High. Her long brown hair was up in a high ponytail, she wore skinny jeans and a gold off the shoulder top as well as high heels and sunglasses. She was also chewing her favorite watermelon gum.

Next to her, her best friend was sitting in the driver's seat of the car changing the radio to the Pussycat Dolls song "Don't Cha." She was Asian with long straight black hair going down her back. She wore a white mini dress and blue sandals with lots of jewelry including her diamond nose ring and six earrings in each ear.

"Where the hell are they?" Jade said as she turned up the volume on the radio.

"Yasmin is probably walking with Cade," Sasha replied. "Cloe probably slept with Cameron last night..."

Jade smirked. "Those two will be late."

"And Dana is...right there."

Dana ran over to them wearing jean capris with a rhinestone design, a pink tank top, and sandals. Her long brown hair was on a half ponytailed flew out behind her as she ran. "Sorry I'm late, my mom was being slow."

"When are you going to be able to drive yourself places?" Sasha asked disapprovingly.

"I'll be getting my license next week, this won't happen again," Dana said. She'd officially been inducted as part of their group last month. It was crazy how her, a plain girl who'd just transferred to Styles High that semester, had become part of the most popular girls in school and she didn't want to do anything to loose her new group of friends, even if it was something as small as being late to their morning hang out spot.

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Whatever girl."

"Hola chicas!" Yasmin said walking towards them hand in hand with her boyfriend Cade. She was the Latina beauty that everyone in the school envied. She was drop dead gorgeous with her with her long highlighted brown hair, big brown eyes, sexy body, and Spanish accent that everyone found alluring.

"Took ya long enough," Jade said.

"When is you girls' party?" Cade asked.

"We haven't started planning, but only the coolest of the cool will be invited," Sasha said. The Bratz parties were legendary and only the popular people deemed worthy enough were ever invited. Each party got better and better and people talked about them for months afterwards.

"Oh my god, especially not her," Sasha said when she saw who was coming towards them.

Jade however thought she was talking about someone else. "Hey, Megan is wearing a shirt that I have!"

"Go set her straight," Sasha said.

Jade walked over to Megan. "Hey girl."

"Hey Jade, what's up?" Megan said with a smile.

"I just noticed your shirt."

Megan looked down at her black shirt with a cat design on it then smiled at Jade. "Do you like it? I just got it..."

"I love it and I also have one," Jade said crossing her arms.

Megan's smile fell when she noticed the unhappy look on jades face. She immediately knew she'd done something wrong. Everyone knew it was almost time for a Bratz party and she didn't want to do something to get uninvited. "Oh...I'm sorry, I...I won't wear it again."

"Good," Jade said pleasantly. Then her face turned back into a scowl. "Because if I ever see you wearing it again there will be consequences."

"Got it," Megan said. Everyone knew the consequences of anyone who crossed the Bratz and she didn't want to be the next victim.

She started to walk away but not before locking eyes with Dana. Dana smiled at her but Megan just walked away.

Dana frowned. Megan, along with Aubrey and Krysta, had taken her under their wing when she first came to Styles High. But Dana had become so desperate to be popular she would have done anything to join the Bratz. When she finally did, she hung out with them so much that she didn't have time for her old friends anymore and they resented her for that.

Jade came back to her friends and they high fived her. "I think that went smoothly."

"As for the party, I wasn't talking about her," Sasha said. "I was talking about Christine."

A blonde girl started to come towards them. Her hair was cut into a short bob and she wore no makeup. She had on jeans and a link t-shirt. Christine had been obsessed with the Bratz for so long. She was always nagging them about being a part of their group but she was a creepy weirdo so they always tried their best to ignore her.

"Don't look at her girls," Yasmin said. They all didn't make eye contact with Christine.

"Hey girls!" Christine said in that overly excited voice that was like nails on a chalk board. "Your clothes are super cute as always."

"At least we actually know how to dress," Jade mumbled. The others snickered.

"So what did you do this weekend?"

"You know, stuff that we usually do," Sasha said looking at her perfectly manicured nails.

"Ha, so did I," Christine said.

"But you don't have a social life," Jade mumbled again. They others held back laughs

"So do my guys like my hair? I just got it trimmed."

"But you're not a natural blonde," Jade mumbled a bit louder than she meant to. Cade laughed but quickly tried to cover it with a cough.

"Well..." Christine said trying to come up with an explanation of that. "I tried to dye it the same color as Cloe's."

"That's not even Cloe's hair color," Sasha said.

"You'd better not let her hear that or she'll be pissed," Yasmin said.

Christine twisted her shirt around her finger nervously. "Well um, I guess I'll see you girls later." She put a smile back on her face. "See you girls later!"

Once she walked away they started laughing.

"She is such a loser!" Sasha said.

All of a sudden Cloe and Cameron appeared. Cloe's long blonde hair hung in it's natural loose waves and she had on some black leggings, boots, and an oversized blue shirt with a black belt around her waist. She blonde bombshell looked perfect as always and she had her hot guy by her side.

"Omg you guys were talking to Christine?!" She exclaimed.

"More like making fun of her," Jade said.

"So you two actually made it here on time after a morning fuck?" Sasha said.

Cameron put his middle finger up at her as a response.

"I've got to to go touch up my makeup, you girls in?" Jade said.

"Of course," the others said. And with that the turned off the car and walked up the front steps of Styles High together turning heads as they passed.


	2. The Twins

Chapter 2:

The Twins

Across the parking lot, two girls were watching them with glares on their faces. They were the twins, Tess and Nona. The two girls were extraordinarily beautiful. Both had light caramel skin and long light brown hair but were different in every other way.

Nona's bangs were sideswept and the rest of her hair hung in waves down her back. That particular day she wore a pair of skinny jeans and a red camisole top, as well as red high heels. She was always seen in beautiful designer clothes with jewelry and makeup always on point.

Tess was less girly than Nona. Her long hair was straight and parted down the middle. She wore dark eye makeup and nude lips. She wore black pants, a white shirt, and her favorite red leather jacket. Her sister often said she was emo, but she was a rock star at heart.

"Those bitches," Nona said giving the Bratz an evil glare.

"What are we going to do to take them down?" Tess said.

"We'll figure something out Tess. Their reign of terror will be over soon."

Before they could say anymore, the two of them had to go their separate ways.

Nona went into the crowded school where everyone was heading towards their first class of the day: art. She'd always been an artist, she loved putting together such beautiful colors. It was as if she were a fashion designer, but with paint instead of she got their she sat at her favorite desk in the middle of the room. She figured the center of the room was the best way to receive compliments and she was right. She was the best artist in the class.

"See you at lunch baby."

She looked towards the door where the voice had come from and a frown crossed her face. Cloe was at the door saying good bye to her boyfriend. He gave her a kiss and a hug then went off. She went into the room and locked eyes with Nona, a look of equal hatred on her face, then she sat at her desk on the other side of the room.

The two of them were always in competition for best artist but Nona let it show that it bothered her more than Cloe did. She couldn't help it, Cloe was one of the Bratz and she was a horrible person.

The art teacher came into the room. "Today we will be focusing on emotion. I want you to do a painting based on whatever you're feeling right now."

Nona began her painting. Her hatred for the Bratz began in 7th grade. She'd always wanted to be the most popular girl in school. She always yearned for the attention. But somehow by 7th grade the Bratz had taken that position. Everyone looked up to them, they were invited to high school parties, and they basically controlled the school Nona hated every second of it because she wanted to be that popular girl.

The Bratz were never shy about exerting their power over others, especially Sasha. One day at lunch, Nona had walked past their table towards the table Tess was sitting at.

"Hey Nona, did your grandma buy you that dress?" Sasha had said while the other girls snickered.

Nona looked at her confused. "Yes, she did..."

"No wonder everyone can see your granny panties under it," Sasha said loudly. Everyone in earshot of her laughed.

Nona sat at the lunch table humiliated and she had never worn that dress again.

Ever since then she had hated them and she vowed to take them down no matter what.

The end of the period came and the teacher came around and looked at what everyone had done. Cloe's had done a beautiful painting of two silhouettes on the beach during a sunset. They were obviously supposed to be her and Cameron. It was clear that she was feeling in love right now.

The teacher looked at her painting. It was of a girl standing on a cliff and down below another girl was falling off. The first girl had obviously pushed her.

The teacher nodded. "Very nice perspective Nona."

If only it would really happen.

Tess's first class was music. She loved to be able to sing and play her guitar , it was her relief from the long tedious school day.

Already in the room was Yasmin. It was no secret that Yasmin was the best singer in the school. After the other girls had gotten her to break out of her shell and sing the lead in their Bratz talent show routine, everyone looked forward to hearing Yasmin sing.

Tess tried not to let it bother her, but she secretly wanted to be the best singer in school. She'd always dreamed of being a famous singer and being the best in the school seemed like a good place to start.

She sat down in her chair and a few minutes later a guy sat next to her and she caught her breath. He was tall with shoulder length black hair and he dressed in black. His name was Zack. He'd liked her for a long time but she'd never had the courage to say anything to him before. He'd never sat next to her before but now that he was she was thrilled.

When the Bratz had become the most popular girls in school in 7th grade, Tess hadn't really cared much. What mattered to her more was her music and anime. Why should she care that a bunch of bitchy girls were showing off their designer clothes and going to high school parties to get popular?

But then at the beginning of 8th grade she'd been in a class with Sasha who'd overheard her telling Roxxi that she liked Zack. The next day she'd seen Sasha kiss Zack in the soccer field. She'd been heartbroken. So when Nona had come to her telling her that she wanted to take the Bratz down, she hadn't hesitated to say yes.

"Hi," she finally said to Zack. What were the chances that one of the Bratz would steal him away now.

He flashed her a pearly white smile. "Hey Tess. I've been meaning to tell you that I really liked the guitar solo you did last week."

She blushed. "Really?"

"Yeah, you've got mad talent," he said.

She smiled. "Well, you do too. Your cover of 'Valentine's Day' was spectacular. Better than Linkin Park themselves."

He smiled as well. "You like Linkin Park?"

"Linkin Park, Three Days Grace, Metallica."

"We should talk music someday."

Was he asking her on a date? "I'd love to."

Before they could say more the teacher came in. "We're going to continue your solos today. First let's have Yasmin up front."

The room Immediately broke into applause.

Yasmin got up at the front of the room and the light from the window seemed to be shining down on her. "Hi everyone. I'll be singing 'Butterfly' by Mariah Carey."

She began to sing and everyone was mesmerized by it. When she got to the bridge the class stood up and applauded. When the song ended everyone was cheering loudly.

"Excellent!" The teacher exclaimed. "Absolutely beautiful! Give her another hand everyone!"

Everyone applauded even more.

Tess wished that could have been her.


	3. Afternoon At The Spa

Chapter 3:

Afternoon At The Spa

After school on Friday, the Bratz pe pulled up to the Salon n' Spa in Sasha's car. It had been a long week and the girls were definitely in need of an afternoon of spa therapy.

They were in their favorite private spa room. Dana and Sasha sat the nail stations getting a new manicure. Jade was getting her hair dyed. And Yasmin and Cloe were in bikinis soaking in the jacuzzi.

"That math test was a killer," Sasha said.

"Ugh, don't remind me!" Cloe exclaimed. "I totally failed."

"I thought it was easy," Jade said with a smirk.

"Oh screw you!" Cloe said. "Just because you're so good at math."

"Guys, this is supposed to be relaxation, stop talking about math," Yasmin said.

"She's right," Dana said. "What's with Christine always begin such a suck up?"

"I guess she thinks since you went from being a total loser to being part of our group then she can too," Jade said.

Sasha giggled.

"Ouch," Cloe said also giggling.

"Shots fired," Yasmin said.

Dana stared at her for a moment. "I wasn't that much of a loser, was I?"

"No, you were definitely a loser," Jade said.

Dana looked down at her nails feeling embarrassed.

"Don't take it so personally, you're popular now. Who cares about the past?" Cloe said.

"Yeah, we let you join our group, that happens to no one. We saw potential in you," Sasha said.

That made Dana smile a lot. She was lucky to have friends as good as them. Because she was a part of their group she was respected so much, got invited to the best parties, and had learned so much about fashion. She'd never have gotten a manicure this cute if she hadn't met them.

All of a sudden the song "Bang Bang" came on the surround sound stereo.

"Omg I love this song!" Cloe exclaimed. She got up and started dancing. Yasmin got up and danced with her.

"Ooh sexy bikini girls!" Jade exclaimed.

Cloe And Yasmin started to splash around in the water while they danced a shook their butts.

Dana laughed. This was why she loved the Bratz, they were so much fun. All of a sudden she was splashed with warm jacuzzi water. "Ah! Hey!" She got up and went over to them.

Sasha and Jade got up and joined them. They started dancing super wild and crazy. Jade picked up a hair brush and started singing the song.

"She might've let you hold her hand in school

But I'm a show you how to graduate

No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk

Just come and show me what your momma gave."

The rest of the girls joined in.

"Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)

Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)

Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)

Wait a minute till ya (ah)

Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)

Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)

Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)

Wait a minute till ya (ah)."

"Shake that ass Dana!" Jade said.

Dana shook it really sexy in response.

Cloe jokingly pulled her bikini bottom down and danced. Yasmin splashed more water on her. "Ah!" Cloe exclaimed laughing. Yasmin pulled her bikini bottom down as well and danced with Cloe.

"You two think you're all that!" Sasha said.

"Then come join in!" Cloe said.

Sasha hadn't put on a bikini yet but she just took off her skirt and tank top and jumped in the jacuzzi with them cousin splashes everywhere.

Meanwhile Jade was strutting around the room still singing the song.

"B to da' A to da' N to da' G to da' uh (baby)

B to da' A to da' N to da' G to da' hey

See anybody could be good to you,

You need a bad girl to blow your mind (your mind)!"

Meanwhile, Tess and Nona had also visited the spa that day. They had no idea the Bratz were there, they had just gone for manicures and pedicures. They were in a different section of the salon. After their nails had dried they planned to leave the spa and head out to get smoothies.

As they were leaving, all of a sudden they heard laughs and music. They looked at each other then decided to go see what was going on.

They arrived at one of the private rooms in the back of the salon and the noise was louder.

"Work it bitch!" Sasha said.

"That's the Bratz!" Nona whispered to Tess.

Tess cracked the door open just enough so they could see but not be noticed. The song "bang Bang" was ending and the girls were still dancing. Jade was dancing across the room like she was Ariana Grande herself. Dana was dancing really sexy as if she were her back up dancer. The other girls were splashing around and dancing in the jacuzzi, Cloe and Yasmin just wearing bikini tops and Sasha in nothing at all.

Tess and Nona were shocked at what they'd come across. Nona got an idea and pulled out her phone and started to record it.

The song changed to "Dark Horse."

Jade and Dana started dancing really sexy as they sang the song.

"So you wanna play with magic

Boy, you should know what you're falling for

Baby do you dare to do this?

Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse

Are you ready for, ready for

A perfect storm, perfect storm

Cause once you're mine, once you're mine

There's no going back."

The others continued dancing in the jacuzzi.

After a couple minutes Nona turned off the camera and closed the door. "We've hit the jackpot Tess!"

"We need to show this to everyone," Tess said.

"We'll show it at the party tomorrow," Nona said.

"Those bitches didn't even invite us," Tess pointed out.

"So what? We'll get in anyway."

"And we'll finally destroy those dumb Bratz."


	4. The Party

Chapter 4:

The Party

The girls were at Yasmin's house before the party started the next evening.

Jade was looking in the mirror in the living room touching up her hair. Jade wore blue and red plaid shorts, a red crop top, and strappy sandals. "This party will be epic."

Sasha sat on the couch wearing a form fitted red mini skirt and knee high black boots. "Who else do you know that gets pop stars to perform at their parties."

Yasmin came in from the kitchen in a gray mini skirt, a patterned top, and red heels. "That's why our parties are the best."

Cloe came in wearing black leggings with white dots, a white halter top, and white ankle boots along with Dana who wore a pink mini skirt and a gray crop top. "Guys! Kayla is here!"

In walked the most famous singer in the world. The 18 year old Kayla Star was a huge pop sensation. She was known for her amazing voice and her white and purple hair.

"Hey Bratz!" Kayla said.

"Omg omg! Kayla Star! I'm such a huge fan!" Dana exclaimed.

"Can you chill out Dana?" Sasha said.

All the girls came over to her and gave her hugs. "Omg it's been forever since we've seen you!" Yasmin said.

The girls had met Kayla a year ago. They'd snuck backstage at her concert and they had kept in touch ever since then. She'd had some free time this weekend and didn't hesitate to say yes to performing at the Bratz party.

"When does the party start?" Kayla asked.

"The guests should be here in 10 minutes. You'll go on at 10:00," Sasha said.

Soon the guests began to arrive. All of the most popular people were invited. No nerds and

no losers. And definitely no Tess and Nona.

Most people hung out in Yasmin's massive backyard. Music blasted throughout the house. People danced, drank, talked, jumped in the pool, and found someone to make out with.

The Bratz went out to the backyard to observe. People were already playing drinking games. Nevra and Fianna had started a twerking competition. Cymbeline was showing some guys her tits. People were throwing each other into the pool. Dylan had started spraying girls with a hose trying to see their bras through their wet shirts.

The Bratz high fived each other. People would be talking about this party for a long time.

Sasha went up on the stage to introduce Kayla Star. "Is everyone having a good time?" She said I to the microphone.

Everyone gathered around and cheered yes.

"Is it the best party you've ever been to?"

"Yes!"

"Do you totally love us?"

"Yes!"

"Well now it's time to introduce the biggest event of the night. Everybody give it up for Kayla Star!"

Gasps rang through the crowd. The music for Kayla's first song started and she went up onstage. When everyone saw her they broke into a huge applause.

Halfway through the song she motioned for the Bratz to get up onstage with her. They went up onto the stage with her and sang the song with her. People were recording the whole performance and surely it would be all over YouTube and social media within the hour which would be good for the Bratz publicity.

Kayla finished the song and people cheered loudly. "What's up Styles High?! Are you having a good time tonight?!"

"Yeah!" They exclaimed.

"I'm so glad I get to be here with you tonight." She got between the Bratz. "These girls are my best friends and I'm so glad they invited me here tonight. Give it up for the Bratz!"

More applause and cheers rang out throughout the crowd.

The Bratz gave Kayla hugs then went offstage and the next Kayla Star song started.

Meanwhile Tess and Nona had snuck into the party. They were setting up the video they would project to everyone after the Kayla Star concert. It would humiliate the Bratz and crush all of their popularity.

"This is going to be perfect! I can almost taste the victory," Tess said.

"Hurry up before someone sees us. Are you even doing it right?" Nona said impatiently.

"Chill the hell out. I'm doing it exactly as Liam told me to," she'd gotten a nerd from the AV department to tell her how to do this.

What they didn't know is that they had been overheard by Katia who was walking back to the crowd watching Kayla Star after getting another shot.

She gasped when she heard what Tess and Nona were doing and as she listened she became even more horrified. The Bratz were some of her best friends. They'd helped her so much when they found out she was a genie and when she'd come to Styles High for the first time, she couldn't let Tess and Nona do this.

She scanned the crowd and found the Bratz at the front enjoying the concert. She ran to them maneuvering her way through the crowd. "Guys," she said getting their attention.

"Hey Katia," Cloe said.

"Kayla is awesome isn't she?" Jade said.

They were clearly having too much fun to see that something was wrong.

"Girls there's something wrong, I need to talk to you," Katia said.

The Bratz noticed her concern and they followed her out of the crowd.

"What's going on?" Yasmin said.

"Tess and Nona are here," Katia said.

The girls expressions turned angry.

"What are they doing here?!" Dana exclaimed.

"They weren't invited!" Jade said.

"That's not all," Katia continued. "They've got some embarrassing video of you guys and they're messing with the screens on the stage to show it after Kayla's concert!"

"What the hell?!" The Bratz exclaimed.

"Where would they get a video of us?" Dana wondered.

"The only thing I can think of is the spa," Yasmin said.

"We cannot let them show that video!" Cloe said horrified.

"They won't," Sasha said thinking. "I've got an idea." She looked at Jade. The other girls looked at her too realizing what Sasha was getting at. Jade didn't act like it, but she was a genius and in addition of being a whiz at math,science, and fashion design, she also knew a bit about tampering with computers.

Jade smiled. "Leave it to me."

They went to where the video equipment was set up. Right now it was playing background images for Kayla. Tess and Nona were currently in the crowd enjoying the concert. They had left their laptop hooked up ready to play the video after the concert. Jade woke it up from sleep mode and found, of course, that it was password protected.

"Damn it, how are you going to get in?" Cloe said.

"A couple years ago I learned some hacking techniques from my cousin," Jade explained.

"The one who works in cyber security?" Sasha asked.

"Yes."

With a few clicks she was in. It took no time for her to stop the video from playing, delete it, and crash the computer. Before turning it off the girls took a selfie and wrote "fuck you!" And left it as the desktop image. Then Jade tossed the computer into the grass.

"They won't know what hit them," Jade said with a devious smirk.

The girls high fived then walked off to finish enjoying the concert.

Kayla finished her last song. "Thank you everybody! Enjoy the rest of the party!"

Everyone cheered as Kayla went off the stage.

Just as she went on, Tess and Nona ran up and took the microphone.

"Hey everyone, you think the Bratz are so great huh?" Nona said.

"They're not as perfect as you think they are. They're the worst losers in the whole school," Tess said.

"And we've got proof right here!" Nona said.

The video should have started but it didn't.

Everyone down below was very confused. The Bratz just looked at each other with a huge smirk on their faces.

Nona and Tess looked at each other with worried expressions. "What's going on?" Tess said to her.

"I don't know. We did everything Liam said to do," Nona said. "That creep better not have lied to us."

Snickers went through the crowd. The Bratz went up onstage.

"Looks like whatever the hell you two were planning has backfired," Sasha said.

"What did you do?!" Tess exclaimed. "We had a video of you dancing naked at the spa!"

The Bratz smirks widened. "Do you have any proof of that?"

"Well..."

"You dumb bitches weren't even invited to this party," Cloe said.

"You're just a coupes of wannabe chicks that think you can ever be better than us," Jade said.

"If you want to take us down you'll have to try a lot harder than that," Yasmin said.

"Get off our stage and get out of our party!" Dana exclaimed.

The crowd erupted into laughs.

Tess and Nona were humiliated.

"Watch your back," Nona said to them before she and Tess left the stage and got away from the crowd of pointing and laughing.

The Bratz turned back to the crowd. "Let's get back to the party everyone!"


	5. The Break Up

Chapter 5:

The Break Up

The next Monday at school, Styles High was buzzing with talk of the Bratz party. It was definitely the best party they'd ever had. Stories went around of the music and dancing, who got drunk, who hooked up with who, who stripped in front of everyone, and who jumped in the pool naked. And of course they all talked about Kayla Star. Even those who weren't there had seen the performance since everyone at the party recorded it and put in on social media. Everyone who didn't go to the party was super jealous and tried everything they could to listen to what those who went were talking about.

And they talked about Tess and Nona. The two of them dreaded going to school because they knew people would be making fun of them. And they weren't wrong. As soon as they walked into the school they were met with giggles and whispers.

Halfway through the day, Tess has retreated to the music room during lunch. She was alone there and that was a good thing. She could play her guitar in peace and not have to worry about anything.

The party had been humiliating and coming to school afterwards had been even worse. She and Nona had made taking down the Bratz their goal for a long time but now she was wondering if it was even worth it now. Was humiliating herself and losing who she was worth making the Bratz lose their popularity. Why did she even care so much? Because Sasha stole a boy she used to like 3 years ago? She never used to be this vindictive, that was Nona's personality not hers. She couldn't do this anymore.

All of a sudden the door opened and she expected someone else to be coming in her to talk about her and called her a desperate bitch but it was just Nona.

"Omg today has been hell!" Nona exclaimed coming towards her.

"No joke," Tess said not looking up from her guitar.

"We have to get revenge on them Tess."

Tess looked at Nona in disbelief. "What?"

"Come on Tess! You don't really expect to let this go, do you?! Now, I was thinking we could..."

"Nona I can't," Tess interrupted.

Nona looked at her shocked. "What do you mean you can't do it?"

Tess put down her guitar. "I mean I'm done! I'm done trying to get revenge on the a Bratz al the time. It never works, they always win. It's not worth it anymore."

"So you're just giving up?!"

"Yes, I am. I'm moving on. And I think you should too."

Nona glared at her. "I can't believe you're being such a little bitch about this!"

Tess glared at her. "Excuse me?"

"I thought we were on this together but you're just giving up like the insecure punk that you are."

Tess was furious now. "Me insecure?! You've dedicated your life to destroying them and for what? Something they said about you in 7th grade! You'll never be satisfied until you're the most popular girl in school and it will never happen. I'm done! I'm not going to stick around for this anymore. You can destroy yourself but I'm not going to!"

"Fine Tess! Do what you want. Let what a few people say ruin your self esteem. But when I'm the one throwing all the awesome parties, you won't be invited!"

"I don't care!"

"Get out of my face!"

"Fuck you!" Tess picked up her guitar and left the room.

Nona was furious. But she didn't need Tess. She could do this on her own. She knew the Bratz didn't deserve what they had and she'd made sure they got theirs. She was never going to speak to Tess again.


	6. The New Member

Chapter 6:

The New Member

The next day, right before lunch the Bratz were in the bathroom touching up their makeup. As they went in, everyone who was in their left. All the girls knew that if the Bratz went in as a group, it was in your best interest to leave or risk hearing something you didn't want to hear.

"There still talking about the party," Dana said as she adjusted her half pony tail.

"Girl, they'll be talking about that party for the rest of their lives," Sasha said proudly.

"Tomorrow I'm going to wear the new outfit I designed," Jade said putting on another layer of pink lip gloss.

"Your outfits are the best!" Cloe said.

Jade smirked. "Everyone is going to want one."

"Well I've got a new routine to teach the cheerleading team today."

"It will be epic," Dana said.

"You've already gone down in Styles High cheerleading history," Yasmin said. After becoming cheerleading team captain in 10th grade last year, she was the school's youngest team captain ever and the best since everyone absolutely loved the dance routines she came up with.

"Everyone ready to go?" Sasha said.

They said they were.

"Let's go outside then. Maybe we'll be able to find Tess and Nona and rub it all in their faces."

They went outside and as usual everyone stared in awe as they passed. The girls were absolutely beautiful with their long luscious hair, amazing bodies, and perfect makeup. Not to mention their designer clothes were the envy of everyone.

Outside of Styles High was filled with students hanging out, eating lunch, listening to music, and playing sports. The girls found Tess sitting at a table alone with her lunch. They exchanged a look the went towards her.

"Here's the desperate party crasher," Sasha said.

"Where's bitch number two?" Jade said.

Tess wouldn't meet their eyes. She would not give them the satisfaction. "I don't associate with her anymore."

That threw the Bratz off. They weren't expecting to hear it. "Why?" Dana asked.

"I won't tolerate her anymore." She looked at them defiantly. "So go ahead. Make fun of my all you want. I don't care anymore."

"I guess you're even more of a nobody now," Cloe said.

"Look, I don't want this kind of drama anymore," Tess said. "I'm done with all of it."

"Well maybe you can hang out with us," Sasha said.

The other girls looked at her in disbelief.

"You're not serious?" Tess said not believing her.

"I am," Sasha said.

"Can we talk to you for a second?" Jade said pulling her aside the walked across the courtyard.

"Are you crazy?!" Cloe exclaimed.

"After everything they've done, you want to hang out with her?!" Dana said.

"You don't really think I believe for a second that those two are broken up and done, do you?" Sasha said crossing her arms. "I say we take her into our group."

"We get her to trust us and then we get as much dirt on both of them as we can," Yasmin said catching on.

Sasha high fived her. "Yas is on my level!"

"Sounds good, then we use it to get revenge," Jade said.

"Are you guys sure you want to do this?" Dana asked.

"What is she gonna do?" Cloe said to her.

Dana had done a lot of evil things to be a part of the Bratz group. She wanted them to like her and she wanted to be her friend. She'd been through a lot to gain their acceptance. Some things they did hit her the wrong way and she felt extremely wrong about it. This was one of them. She had thought Tess looked sincere and she wasn't sure if she could do this to her. But the Bratz wouldn't never forgive her if she didn't go with it. She decided if she didn't do anything directly then it wouldn't matter.

They went back over to Tess. "You're right Tess," Cloe said.

"About what?" Tess said.

"About how all the fighting is stupid," Jade said. "It time we made amends. Since you're friendless right now, we want you to be part of our group."

"What do you say?" Yasmin said.

Tess still didn't believe them. "I don't know..."

"Come on, you said it yourself that you don't want to fight anymore. We want to be your friend," Sasha said sincerely.

Tess looked at them. Maybe this would be the first step to getting the drama out of her life and finally being friends. "Okay," she said with a smile.

The rest of the Bratz sat at the table with her and continued to talk until lunch was over.


	7. Her New Friends

Chapter 7:

Her New a Friends

The next day, Tess left her house before Nona and arrived at school. She was given instructions to meet the Bratz at the bleachers where they'd hang out before school started. When she got there she met up with Yasmin and Jade who were already there. Cloe was on the field playing soccer with Cameron.

"Hey girls, Tess said as she walked up the bleachers to where Yasmin and Jade were sitting.

They looked up from their phones. "Hey," they said.

Tess looked at Jade's outfit. She wore jeans that had cut outs of different shapes and different colored fabric in the holes. Her shirt was black a sequined cat t-shirt that seemed to be cut on the sides and tied back together in rows of tiny bows. She had on black pumps and her hair was out with a few loose braids and a single purple streak.

"Jade your outfit is really cute," Tess said.

Jade smiled. "Thanks girl. I made it myself."

"That's incredible," Tess said amazed.

Jade handed Yasmin her phone. "Take some pictures of me for my blog." She had recently started a blog for her fashion designs. She walked off the bleachers and Yasmin snapped a few pictures of her in different poses. As they did this, people walked passed looking in awe of amazes spectacularly cute outfit.

As they finished, Sasha and Dana arrived and sat at the bleachers with them. "Girl, everyone's talking about your new outfit already!" Dana said.

Jade smiled. "Mission accomplished."

They looked down at the soccer field and saw that Cloe and Cameron had tripped and were rolling around on the ground. Sasha snickered as she took a picture of it on her phone. A few second later she showed them that she had put it on their Bratz Instagram captioned "PDA."

The other girls started laughing.

"We've got to take a picture of our new friend so everyone will know she's with us," Sasha said.

Jade rolled her eyes discreetly. Tess obviously wasn't in their group but if they were ever going to make this believable they had to. Everyone in the school followed the Bratz Instagram, even people who didn't go to their school followed. They'd made it as one of their strategies to keep everyone obsessed with them.

Tess found herself excited that they wanted her in their picture. She hated to admit that she was guilty of following them on Instagram as well. They made their life seem so glamorous and it was pretty nice to be a part of it.

The 5 minute bell rang and they all had to go to class. Tess and Dana had their first class together. They sat next to each other today. Tess felt like it was good that she got to talk to Dana. They were both Bratz newbies, and they had some kind of connection because of that.

"Do the Bratz make it hard when you're new?" Tess asked her when they sat down.

"Yeah, they made it really hard for me. They hated me at first too," Dana said remembering what it was like when she first met the Bratz. They had put her throughout some kind of hell. But in the end they had decided she was cool enough to be their friend.

"I hope they don't do that to me," Tess said. She and the Bratz had been mean to each other for so long, she didn't know if she'd stick around if they put her through more just to initiate her into the group.

"I think you're out of that stage, you had a different past with them," Dana said. "But honestly, they're really great friends. Like, I've never had any friends that are better than them. Once you're on their good side, you're really on their good side until you do something to screw it up."

That made Tess smile. "I guess I've got the best friends anyone could ask for huh?"

"You sure do," Dana said half heartedly.

She felt terrible that she was telling Tess all of this and giving her a sense of false hope. She knew for sure that the Bratz still hated her and were only pretending to be her friend so they could get back at her and her sister for the party and so many other things.

But as she talked to her throughout class, she found that Tess was a really nice girl. She was funny and down to earth and Dana wished it didn't have to be this way.

It was lunch time and Nona went into the crowded cafeteria. Things had been awkward to say the least without Tess. She had other friends but none were nearly as close to her as she and Tess has been. The two of the. Had been practically joined at the hip their whole lives. She was the loud outgoing one and Tess was the quiet one but they balanced each other out that way. Even at home they didn't speak to each other.

She didn't like it but she was too stubborn to be the first to apologize. After what her sister had said to her she told herself that she wouldn't care if Tess ever spoke to her again. But deep down she knew that wasn't true.

Nona froze in shock at what she saw when she entered the cafeteria.

The Bratz were at their usual table. Cloe was doing some last minute homework and the others were chatting. Jades outfit was extremely cute. There was nothing unusual there, what shocked her was that her sister was sitting there laughing with them!

She stomped over to the table. "What are you doing?!"

The six girls looked up at her. "Sitting with my new friends," Tess aid with a toss of her hair.

"YOUR NEW FRIENDS?!" Nona exclaimed so loudly that she got the attention of a lot of other people.

Sasha stood up and walked towards Nona. "Let me break this down for you into words that you can understand. She thinks you're a bitch. She'd rather hang out with us."

"Took long enough for her to catch on to what everyone else already knew," Yasmin threw in.

"Whatever plans you've had have failed," Sasha said. "You will never be popular. Even your own sister doesn't want you."

Nona was so furious. She pushed Sasha's shoulder. Gasps filled the room. "Get out of my face."

Everyone looked at Sasha to see what she would do.

First Sasha was in disbelief then she was filled with anger. But then she calmed down and just smiled. She knew things that Nona didn't know and she'd use that to her advantage. "You're going to wish you never did that."

Nona looked at her then looked at her sister with a straight face but hoping that she'd come to her defense. Tess locked eyes with her then turned back to her lunch.

Nona couldn't believe this was happening. She knew there was nothing more that she could do so she held her head up as she took the walk of shame out of the cafeteria.


	8. The Night Club

Chapter 8:

The Night Club

It was Saturday night and Tess went to Sasha's house for a fun night with them. She'd brought a sexy outfit for the club they'd be going to. She didn't go to clubs often but she'd gone a few times with Nona. She was excited to go with the Bratz.

She got to Sasha's house and she opened the door wearing a red Victoria's Secret robe. Music blasted from the living room. "Hey girl, come on in."

Tess followed her inside. Sasha's house was really big and glamorous. Lots of people at Styles High were rich, and the Bratz were among them. Tess wasn't necessarily considered rich but she was very well off herself. Even still, the beauty of Sasha's house amazed her.

The rest of the girls were in Sasha's room getting ready. Yasmin and Dana were wearing sexy outfits and Yasmin was curling Dana's hair Cloe was deciding between two dresses to wear, and Jade was dancing to Rihanna in her underwear.

"Hey Tess!" Jade said.

"Start getting dressed. We'll leave soon," Sasha said, then went off to dig through her closet to find something to wear.

Tess started to change and danced with the girls. As she was putting on her makeup Sasha threw a belt out of her closet. "I've got a really cute belt if anyone wants to wear it tonight!"

"Ooh me!" Yasmin said running over to put on the belt.

"I used to have this one belt that was really ugly," Cloe said as she put on her eyeliner.

"Why did you buy that?" Tess said laughing.

"I got it when I was like, 11, and then in 7th grade I realized it so wasn't cute."

"What's the worst thing you've ever worn Tess?" Yasmin said deciding it was a good time to get some dirt on her and her sister.

Tess thought for a moment. "I used to wear these overalls when I was little but I was like 6 years old. Nona is the one that still walks around in crocs."

The other girls laughed.

"Omg really?!" Cloe exclaimed laughing so hard she almost messed up her perfect wing.

"Yeah really. She wouldn't dare wear them out of the house though...except for last week when she wore them to the grocery store."

"Wow that is so bad! I wouldn't be caught dead in those!" Jade said.

They grabbed their purses and went out to Sasha's car to go to the club. They frequented this night club pretty often. It was already crowded when they got there. They showed the bouncer their fake ID's and they went inside.

The place was live with music and people everywhere dancing or sitting around chilling or at the bar. The girls went out to the dance floor for a few songs to have fun. Then they decided to go to the bar.

"Guys, the bartender is really cute," Sasha whispered to them excitedly.

"Talk to him girl!" Dana said.

"You're not getting any younger," Yasmin pointed out.

Sasha pulled her mirror out of her purse to make sure everything was in place then she moved a few seats down to chat with the sexy bartender.

Tess started laughing.

"Don't tell me you've never flirted at a club," Jade said knowingly.

Tess sipped her drink. "I've done my share of flirting."

"Do tell," Cloe said. The girls leaned in getting interested.

Tess giggled. "I've flirted with lots of guys."

"Ever hooked up?" Yasmin asked.

Tess hesitated for a moment.

"Oh come on,you can tell us," Cloe said. "We've all done it before."

"One time we were here I did a guy in his car," Jade said trying to make her more comfortable with sharing.

Tess figured if they'd all done it then it wasn't that bad. "Alright well, I hooked up with a guy in the bathroom once."

"That's hot," Cloe said. "Dana sucked a guys dick in the bathroom."

"It was one time!" Dana said.

"You still did it," Jade pointed out. She looked back at Tess. "That's the craziest thing you've ever done?"

Tess nodded. "Yeah."

"What about Nona?"

"Well one time we were here she got so drunk she had sex with a guy right at the bar."

"Omg no way!" Yasmin said.

"No joke," Tess said. "Nona is such an attention whore. Whenever she does something like that, she wants everyone to look at her."

"What a slut," Cloe said.

"Let's go dance guys!" Jade said.

They went back to the dance floor and left Sasha to flirt with the bartender. Yasmin elbowed Dana. "That guy is checking you out," she said nodding towards a guy dancing near them who was looking at Dana.

Dana's heart pounded. "You think so?"

"Go talk to him," Jade said pushing her towards him.

"Jade, wait...!" Dana exclaimed. Before she could catch her balance she stumbled into the guy.

"Hey," he said.

She blushed. "Hey." He was really cute. Although he seemed to be a lot older than her. At least 25.

"Wanna dance?" He asked her.

"Sure." How could she say no?

"She's so shy!" Tess said laughing.

"I'm surprised she can get a guy on her own," Jade joked.

They continued dancing and some guys who had been looking at them for a while came over to them wanting to dance. It was too hard for guys to resist beautiful girls with nice bodies and cute, revealing clothes.

"You're really hot," Tess's guy said to her.

"You are too," she said flattered. He was definitely attractive. She couldn't say he was as cute as Zack, but she'd think about him later. Right now she was just having fun.

She felt his hands trail up her miniskirt and grab her butt. His lips were on her neck. Her head was spinning. She barely noticed Yasmin and Cloe twerking on their guys nearby or Jade pulling down her strapless top to show her guy her tits. Next thing she knew, her guys hand was in her thong and she was pulling down her shirt for him as well.

A little while later, Yasmin, Jade, Cloe, and Tess were done with the guys and they found some other way to have fun. There were some poles that they decided to have fun dancing on. They did a lot of sexy things showing each other some moves they knew and getting a lot of looks from guys as they did it.

A lot had happened between Sasha and her guy and she now had his number and would call him if he ever needed him again. She tried to find her friends and it wasn't hard since they had attracted a crowd with their pole dancing. She decided to use it to their advantage for their plan and recorded a few seconds of Tess pole dancing. She didn't know how she'd use it yet but she knew she would.

When she was done she danced with them for a while then they found a couch to sit on where they talked and enjoyed more drinks.

"So where the heck is Dana?" Sasha asked them.

Across the club, Dana was still with her guy on another couch. She was sitting on his lap, his hands were on her butt, and his tongue was on her breasts. She'd only hooked up with a guy once or twice, but she knew if this guy was seriously hitting on her and she didn't hook up with him, the girls would never let her live it down.

Eventually she met back up with her friends and by that time it was very late. Hey decided to head back to Sasha's house where they took off their makeup and exchanged their sexy clothes for pajamas and gossiped about their club experience.


	9. The Twins House

Chapter 9:

The Twins House

Tess spent the next two weeks having lots of fun with her new friends, she had no idea how much fun it was to hang out with them. Her mind had been so clouded with hating them that she never realized how much fun it could be.

She hung out with them around school every day. In music class she sat next to Yasmin and they talked so much. She'd learned a lot about her and came to find out that Yasmin was such a sweet girl and despite the two of them seeming like polar opposites on the outside, they actually had a lot in common.

Jade showed her her sketchbook of clothes designs and showed her how she made them. Tess was thoroughly impressed by it. And she found that Jade wasn't a total viscous bimbo like she had always thought. Jade was really smart and she helped Tess with her calculus homework which she was really struggling in.

She and Dana talked a lot and Tess felt closer to her than any of them. They both knew what it was like to be new in the group and they talked about that, people,being jealous of them, and everything else there was to talk about.

She loved talking to Cloe because she was artistic and very funny. Cloe was always cracking jokes and doing funny things whether she meant to or not. The two of them even played soccer together on some evenings. Tess had only been a serious player in elementary school so Cloe was much better but she was patient with her and taught her a lot.

She'd even gotten on very good terms with Sasha. She had always thought of Sasha as the worst person in the world but that was far from true. They talked a lot and Tess found her to be a cool person.

She was happy that she'd made such good friends and regretted hating them for so long. Yet she had no idea of their true intentions. They were mentally taking note of everything she told them about herself and Nona and gossiping about it when Tess wasn't around. But as far as Tess knew, everything was going well.

Nona sat in her room on a Friday evening doing homework on her laptop. It was so messed up when she opened it after the party and she took it back to Liam to fix it. Only to find her desktop picture was a picture of the Bratz giving her the finger.

Since Tess had started hanging out with them her life seemed to just be getting miserable. As finite wasn't bad after the party, but after the confrontation in the cafeteria everywhere she went she was stared at and known as the girl that's the Bratz rejected. This week it hadn't been as bad but she could tell people were still talking about her.

She heard Tess in her room across the hall on the phone with the Bratz.

"We're going to have another legendary sleepover tonight," Tess said.

"Losers wish they could come," Cloe said over the phone.

"Like Nona," Jade said.

The rest of the girls laughed.

None broke her pencil in half out of frustration. She got off her bed and three open Tess's door. "Do you mind? I'm trying to do homework," she said through her teeth.

"Get out of my room," Tess said narrowing her eyes at her.

"Then stop being so fucking loud!" Nona slammed the door and went back to her room only to hear the Bratz laughing again.

An hour later they were sitting at their dining room table having dinner with their parents. Tess and Nona kept giving each other the evil eye. There had been extreme tension behind them lately and their parents just didn't understand.

"So how was your day?" Their father asked them.

"Great," Tess said.

"Terrible," Nona said at the same time.

Their parents gave each other concerned looks.

"Nona, are you going to the sleepover with Tess tonight?" Their mother asked.

Nona forcefully stabbed her fork into her fish. "I wasn't invited."

"Tess, why don't you bring Nona along?"

"It's not my choice," Tess said.

"I don't want to go anyway."

Their father sighed. "Girls this has to stop. You've never fought like this before."

"How about you tell Tess to stop being fake?" Nona said with a glare that could have cut Tess in half.

"Tell Nona to stop being an obsessed psycho," Tess said.

"They don't even like you!" Nona exclaimed.

"You don't know them! How about you give them a chance?!"

"You're out of your mind!"

Tess stood up. "Shut up!"

"You shut up!" Nona said standing up as well.

"I don't need this. I'm going to the sleepover," Tess said leaving the room.

"Good, we don't want you here anyway!"


	10. Then It Falls Apart

Chapter 10:

Then It Falls Apart

On Monday morning he Bratz came to school early. They sat outside on bench outside of the school.

"Time to put the plan into action girls," Sasha said. They talked about the plan last night on the phone and they thought today was the right day to put it into action.

"Are you guys sure you want to do this?" Dana asked.

"Why wouldn't we? It's been the plan all along," Jade said.

"Are you seriously backing out?" Sasha said in disbelief. "Would you rather be friends with her?"

"No!" Dana said quickly shaking her head. "I just feel bad about this whole thing. She's really nice. You guys all hung out with her, you know this."

"She is not..." Cloe said.

"You spent all those nights playing soccer with her Cloe," Dana pointed out. "And Jade, you helped her with her homework and showed her your design book. You sang with her Yasmin. And you invited her over to your house for drinks Sasha. You guys can't tell me that was all for the plan. Did you really not think Tess was a good person?"

Yasmin was silent. Dana was right. She really did like talking to Tess during class. She really was nice when she wasn't around her sister. She didn't want to believe it, but she liked Tess.

"Dana, you weren't around for most of what Tess and Nona have been doing. They've been jealous of us for a really long time and we need to put them in their place," Jade said to her.

Yasmin knew Jade was right though. Tess and Nona had been against them for too long and after the party they couldn't let that slide. She didn't want to hate Tess but she knew her friends would never forgive her if she sided with Dana.

"You can be on their side if you want to it don't expect to come crawling back if you choose them over us," Cloe said.

"You know I'd never choose anyone over you guys!" Dana said.

"Good," Sasha said. She handed Dana a sharpie. "Then you can write on the bathroom walls."

Dana knew she was stuck. She didn't want to do this but she knew she couldn't betray her friends.

They had a lot of dirt on Tess and Nona by now. Tess had told them a lot of things in confidence and the plan was to spread it around the school so by the time everyone got here they would know their dirty little secrets. They'd had things printed on paper to tape onto lockers and they had a list of things to write on bathroom walls.

Dana was given the task of writing on the bathroom walls on the first girls had given her a list of things to write. She went into one of the stalls in the girls bathroom, uncapped the sharpie, and looked at the first thing she was supposed to write. "Tess made out with Carl Fisher."

Tess had told them freshman year she'd had a crush on Carl, one of the dorkiest guys in schools something about him being so smart had attracted her. She made out with him under a stairwell during class. She was embarrassed about it because everyone thought he was such a loser.

Dana couldn't do it. Every nerve in her body told her she couldn't. But she did. A million doubts were running through her mind as she wrote the T telling her that she was wrong. No matter what way she tried to justify it, she knew it was horribly wrong. But the thought of the Bratz hating her scared her too.

She had already started and she couldn't stop. She wrote it in every stall as well as "Nona fucked a guy at a bar." She knew it was horribly wrong but it couldn't be undone. It was written in sharpie, only the janitors could get it off now.

As soon as she was done, she sat on the floor and cried.

When Nona came into school later everyone was laughing at her again. She even didn't know what she had done this time.

Roxxi, Cymbeline, and Fianna walked past her and whispered. "Whore," Cymbeline said.

Nona glared at them. "How am I a whore?!"

"The guy you fucked at the bar counter?" Roxxi said. They walked past her laughing.

Nona's eyes got wide. How did they know that?! "Don't act like you bitches haven't had a drunk hookup!" She called after them.

Meanwhile Tess was trying to find the Bratz but she was having a similar problem. People were snickering at her as well.

Oriana and Nora came up to her.

"Still got a crush on Carl, Tess?" Oriana teased.

Tess's eyes got wide. "How did you know that...?"

They just walked away laughing.

Tess became desperate to find the Bratz. The only ones who knew she ever liked Carl was Nona and them. Then she saw a lot of papers still on lockers saying things about her and Nona.

She found them by Cloe's locker. "Guys, what's going on?! Everyone is talking about me! Where did these papers come from?!"

All of them smirked except Dana who cowered behind them.

Rage filled her as she realized they had done this. "You did this?! I thought we were friends! What happened to all of that talk of making amends?!"

"After all the crap you and Nona did to us, you really expect us to be friends?" Sasha said.

"I guess we can all consider ourselves even now huh?" Yasmin said.

Tess looked at them in total disbelief. "I can't believe this you fake bitches were supposed to be my friends a! I trusted you!" Then she realized something. "You know, you told me a lot about yourselves too. I can easily tell the whole school about you!"

The girls exchanged a triumphant look. "You're not going to do anything," Jade said.

Sasha opened a video on her phone. It was at the nightclub a couple weeks ago. Tess was pole dancing, tossing her hair, shaking her ass, lifting her skirt.

"You tell anyone anything, or even try to do anything bad to us and this video will be on every phone in the school," Sasha said.

Tess was so shocked she didn't know what to say.

"Hurts being blackmailed with a video, doesn't it?" Yasmin said.

"Now you know how it feels," Cloe said.

Tess looked at Dana who still hid behind them. Dana wouldn't meet her eyes. She had really liked Tess in the time they had hung out and she still wished she hadn't participated in what the Bratz had done. But what could she do? If she took Tess's side, the Bratz would ruin her too.

The five minute bell rang. "See ya bitch," Jade said, and all the girls went separate ways to class leaving Tess in disbelief at what had just happened.


	11. The Twins Are Back

Chapter 11:

The Twins Are Back

Tess got home before Nona did that day. She went straight to her room and sat on her black satin bed sheets. She looked at her phone at all the pictures she had taken of them.

There were selfies of them at school, at sleepovers, at the mall, in the pool. Pictures they'd taken of their club outfits and outfits they thought were really cute that day. Pictures of them posing in bikinis and grabbing each others boobs and butts. She thought about using those as revenge but they posted pictures like that on their Instagram all the time, it wouldn't make a difference.

She deleted all of the pictures. She wanted every aspect of the Bratz out of her life.

She heard the front door open and Nona's heels comi up the stairs. The door across the hall closed and Tess knew what she had to do.

She left her room and knocked on Nona's door.

"Come in," Nona said.

Tess opened the door and Nona was sitting on her bed not looking at her.

"What do you want?" Nona said.

"I..."

"Are you here to brag? You and your little friends have practically ruined my life!" Nona yelled. "Everyone at school is calling me a whore! Why would you tell them that?! Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

"They're calling me a whore too Nona," Tess said calmly. "They wrote everywhere that I hooked up with a guy in a club bathroom." She sat on Nona's bed. "They totally used me. I can't believe I thought they wanted to be my friend."

Nona saw how upset she was and softened a bit. She shouldn't have cut her sister off like she did. She held her hand tightly. "This is why we don't need those dumb Bratz."

"I'm sorry," Tess said.

"I'm sorry too," Nona said. She was beyond angry at the Bratz. She wished she could get revenge on them. Not for her own personal gain anymore, but for her sister. "There's got to be something we can do."

Tess shook her head quickly. "No there's not."

"Why?"

"We went to a club one day and we were just having fun dancing on the poles. But Sasha recorded me on her phone. They said if I do anything to them the video will be on everyone's phone. People already think I'm a whore, I can't have that."

"Well you know what we've got to do right?"

"What?"

"We've got to get that video!" Nona said. "You seriously think I'm going to let them do this to you Tess? There's no way they can get away with this. We're going to delete that video no matter what."


	12. The Revenge

Chapter 12:

The Revenge

Tess and Nona stood around the corner watching the Bratz the next morning. People at school were still talking about them, but they didn't care. Their main objective was to get back at the Bratz.

"Look at them," Nona said bitterly as she chewed her gum.

The girls were hanging out around Sasha's car. Sasha and Jade sat on the good dancing to Ariana Grande. Yasmin was wrapped in Cade's arms and Cloe seemed to be telling an animated story. They were perfect as always. Their hair was shiny and blew in the wind, their makeup was perfect, and their designer clothes and bags shined.

Tess's eyes zeroed in on Sasha's phone, in the Happy Bunny phone case, that she used to take a selfie of her and Jade. "We've got to get that phone."

"When would she put it down?" Nona asked.

"She has chemistry class today. They're not allowed to have their phones on them during labs," Tess said.

"We'll grab it then," Nona said.

"Here's what we'll do," Tess said and then she proceeded to tell her the plan.

Sasha was in chemistry class that morning in the back of the room wearing an apron and goggles. She hated this class. Chemistry was Jade's thing, not hers. And the apron and goggles were so unattractive...

Luckily she wasn't surrounded by total losers. Fianna was her lab partner and there were some cool people in the class too like Sheridan, Nita and Nora,and Dylan for instance.

Also Tess was in this class. She felt triumphant in the way she and her friends had destroyed that bitch. Admittedly she did think Tess was kind of cool when they were hanging out and maybe she had slipped up and told her some things she probably shouldn't have.

But it didn't matter, she knew who Tess was and no one was going to mess with her and her friends if she could help it. These kinds of things not only kept Tess and Nona from stepping out of line, but they were also an example for everyone else in the school.

"Miss Dawn?" Tess said all of a sudden. "I need to get an extra pencil out of my bag."

"Go ahead Tess," the middle aged chemistry teacher said.

Then the door opened and Nona came in. "The assistant principal needs to see Sasha."

Sasha was relieved to be able to take off the uncomfortable goggles and apron. Although she wondered what the assistant principal could possibly want.

Some other people in the class started whispering about it. The assistant principal was known for being very strict. "What did you do?" Dylan said.

"It's about student government," Sasha lied. She couldn't have anyone thinking she was in trouble and she was the Vice President of the school so it was believable.

She left the class and walked down the hallway not making eye contact with Nona. She held her head up and walked with the confidence that she always did, with her five inch heels hitting the floor and her long straight black hair waving back and forth in its ponytail.

It secretly infuriated Nona.

Sasha arrived at the office and went to the secretary desk. "I was told the assistant principal wanted to see me."

The secretary looked confused. "She's not in today."

Sasha raised her eyebrows. "Nona said she wanted me..." She looked back and Nona was gone. Inside she was raging with anger. She would not be made a fool of. "Never mind," she said to the secretary before leaving the office.

So Tess and Nona were playing those kinds of games now huh? Well maybe it wasn't a bad time to release the video. That would teach them.

She got back to class and finished up with the lab. When class was over she grabbed her Louis Vuitton purse and reached in for her phone but was shocked.

Her phone was gone!

Nona was in the empty art room during lunch. Everything had gone according to plan. She had gone into the chemistry classroom to get Sasha out of there so Tess would have enough time to grab Sasha's phone. Everyone had been focused on the labs at the time and Miss Dawn usually sat at the back of the room watching everyone and not paying any attention to what was going on in the rest of the room so no one noticed a thing.

All of a sudden the door opened and Tess came over to her. "Here's the phone!" She said taking it out of her purse. "No one noticed a thing."

"Good," Nona said with a devious smile. She took the phone and tried to open it but of course it was locked. "Damn it! Any idea what it could be?"

"Try her birthday," Tess said. It didn't work. "Her friends birthdays." None of the other Bratz birthdays worked.

"If we keep doing this we'll never get it open," Nona said.

"Then what do we do?" Tess said.

They thought for a moment then they went to go find Neil.

They found him in one of the computer labs. "Neil!" Nona said.

"What's up girls?" The nerdy guy said looking up from the computer and adjusting his taped glasses.

"Can you unlock this phone?" Tess said handing him Sasha's phone.

"Who's phone is this?" He asked.

"It's Sasha's."

His eyes got wide. "You two are bold trying to hack a Bratz girls phone."

"They've got incriminating things on it that need to be deleted," Nona said impatiently. "Can you do it or not?"

"Yeah I can do it, I've hacked phones before. But what's in it for me?"

The girls rolled their eyes. "What do you want this time?"

"Hmm...blowjob?"

Nona slapped him hard in the face.

"Okay, okay!" He said rubbing his now red cheek. "How about you just show me your boobs?"

This guy was such a perv. "Neil..." Tess said.

"I can't hack the phone if you don't."

The girls didn't have any time to negotiate this. Instead they just showed him their tits then he got into the phone for them.

The home screen was a picture of the five girls in Martha's Vineyard wearing cute cocktail dresses. They went to the gallery and found a ton of pictures. Then they found the video.

"Really Tess?" Nona said when she pressed play. "Were you that drunk?"

"I didn't think I was being recorded okay?" Tess said.

They deleted the video and then high fived each other.

"What's her next class?" Nona asked.

"English," Tess replied. They went to Sasha's english classroom. Lunch was still going on so no one was there except the teacher.

"Where does she sit?"

Tess shrugged. "I don't know."

They went to his desk. "Can you give Sasha her phone? I think she lost it this morning," Nona said innocently.

"Of course," the teacher said taking the phone.

Tess and Nona left the room and high fived. "Mission accomplished."


	13. A Truce

Chapter 13:

A Truce

The Bratz were walking around the school during lunch trying to find Sasha's phone. Sasha had searched her purse and her locker a million times that day but couldn't find her phone. The girls had retraced Sasha's steps throughout the whole day and couldn't find it.

The bell rang for the next class.

"Damn it!" Sasha exclaimed. "I need my damn phone!"

Dylan walked passed them. "'Sup ladies?"

Sasha grabbed his shirt. "Did you take my phone?"

Dylan looked confused. "What the hell? No, I don't have your phone!"

"How could you let it get stolen?" Jade said. "Now we don't have the video."

Sasha glared at her. "Fuck you Jade! I don't see you guarding your damn phone every second of the day!"

"Listen bitch...!"

"Would you two calm down?!" Yasmin exclaimed. "Fighting about it won't find the phone!"

The girls simmered down. "You're right," Jade said.

"If you want I can be on the look out for you and take some names," Dylan said.

"That would be great!" Dana said.

"No one messes with my girls," he said.

They went their separate ways. Jade and Sasha went to English class. "I don't know how this could happen. Why would anyone want my phone?"

"Maybe they want to blackmail us," Jade said worriedly. The girls were taking pictures all the time from their shopping trips and vacations to the parties they went to. They had some pretty raunchy pictures that someone could blackmail them with if they wanted to.

They got to class.

"Sasha," the teacher said.m

Sasha and Jade went to his desk. To their surprise he handed Sasha her phone. "Where did you find this?!" She exclaimed in shock.

"A student found it and brought it to me. Keep better track of your stuff," he said with a smile.

"Thank you," Sasha said gratefully. She and Jade sat down and exchanged a relieved look.

After school the Bratz were sitting at the bleachers.

"Who the hell would want your phone just to return it?" Cloe asked just as confused as the others.

"I don't know but I'm not letting this out of my sight anymore," Sasha said sticking the phone in her pocket.

"The bitches are coming," Yasmin said gesturing to Tess and Nona coming towards them.

"You two just haven't had enough, have you?" Jade said to them.

"You Bratz can try as hard as you want. You're not going to get us to surrender," Nona said.

"You thought that was funny what you did this morning Nona?" Sasha said. "No one makes a fool out of me like that!"

The twins smirked. "What are you going to do about it?"

The Bratz exchanged a knowing look. "Have you told your sister about the video?" Yasmin asked.

Tess nodded calmly. "I have."

"You should have told her to watch her back," Cloe said.

Sasha went to the videos on her phone to send it but she couldn't find it. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Jade asked looking over her shoulder.

"It's not here!" Sasha exclaimed.

Tess and Nona started laughing. "Never mess with us."

The Bratz looked at them in disbelief. Sasha stood up angrily. "You stole my phone?!"

Tess and Nona just continued to laugh.

"You two are so going down!"

"You can do whatever you want but it'll never work!" Nona said.

"You're the worst bitches I've ever known! You don't deserve what you have!" Tess exclaimed.

"You were an idiot in the first place for thinking we'd ever be your friends!" Jade said.

"You're stupid and you're a desperate hoe!" Cloe said pointing to Tess then Nona.

"And you're a bunch of fake sluts!" Nona said.

"Go to hell!" Sasha yelled at them.

"STOP IT!" Dana shouted.

All of them got quiet and looked at her.

"Stop fighting! This is ridiculous!" Dana said.

"Dana, these girls..." Yasmin began.

"I know! They did really horrible things to you in the past."

"That's what they told you?!" Nona exclaimed. "They..."

"They did bad things to you too. Who cares? What is going back and forth like this going to do? All of this hatred isn't good. How about you all just make up right now? You don't have to be friends, but just stop fighting."

The two groups of girls wouldn't make eye contact with each other. Deep down Yasmin knew Dana was right. The fighting was pointless. Even to her it was getting tiring. There were so many better things in life to be focusing on. "Guys she's right. It has to stop."

The rest of the girls were silent, too stubborn to admit that they were right. Finally Tess spoke up. "I agree." Things had been nice when she wasn't feuding with the Bratz. She didn't think she could ever really be friends with them after all of this but she could stop fighting with them.

Cloe and Jade finally gave in. "Alright," Jade said.

"Fine," Cloe said.

"Sasha? Nona?" Dana said.

Nona sighed realizing she was outnumbered. "Okay. Fine. Truce."

"Yeah, truce," Sasha finally said.

The next morning at school, the Bratz were gathered around Sasha's car gossiping as usual. Dana leaned against the car next to Cloe who was adjusting her boobs in the side mirror. Dana looked up and saw Tess and Nona get out of their car across the parking lot.

Tess and Nona walked confidently across the parking lot even though they knew people were still talking about them. But despite that, they found themselves not caring. They didn't care about the losers they were surrounded by and they didn't care about the Bratz.

Tess glanced over at the Bratz at Sasha's car. She remembered being part of their group, hanging out with them every morning before school gossiping about who had the worst outfit in school or the latest issue of Vogue, hanging out in the bathroom doing makeup and comparing butts, going shopping, and going to parties and clubs.

But it wasn't worth it. The Bratz were evil and nothing would make her want to have anything to do with them again.

Then she caught Dana's eye. Dana smiled and Tess couldn't help but smile back.

Maybe there would be hope for them.


End file.
